Left alone and drowning
by AlphabetStories
Summary: When Katniss leaves and Peeta is still broken after being tortured by Tracker Jacker venom his only hope at getting back to being the kind loving baker comes in an unsuspecting form that is Gale... Peeta&Gale story rated M for reasons don't like boy on boy don't read!
1. Harsh Breathing

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters, plot lines or anything connected to The Hunger Games (This is just for fun and my first story which I'm writing at 5:16am just saying their will probably be some spelling mistakes) This is a Peeta/Gale story

* * *

You could notice the difference since the revolution; people seemed happier, free and more alive than ever before well everyone else did… things for Peeta had changed for the worst he'd lost his mind due to The Capitol and their Tracker Jacker venom based torture which still haunts him and then there was the fact that the only person he'd fallen in love with and been in love with for over 10 years had left him at his weakest and most vulnerable.

Peeta screamed his throat catching as he'd awoken from his sleep sweat soaking his clothes and bed sheets sticking his washed out blonde hair to his head. His throat caught as he realised he was safe, alone… but safe and the nightmare he was having was over at least for now.

Peeta pulled the grey cover down his aching body swinging his legs out of the bed and onto the cold damp wooden floor, he rose from the bed catching the bed poster as his knees buckled feeling weak from the sudden pressure caused by walking, he closed his eyes taking in a deep breath before his body motioned towards the bedroom door, turning the cast iron knob.

Peeta practically fell out into the corridor leading to all the other empty rooms in his house… his eyes locking with the bathroom door, he reached out his hand taking a few steps until his entire body started swaying his head began feeling fuzzy his eyes blurring as he collapsed onto the bathroom floor with a loud crack almost knocking his body out of consciousness, that was when he heard it… his name being called by a familiar yet strange voice.

"Peeta!" the voice exclaimed as strong tanned arms greeted his body pulling him slowly of the cold tiled floor and back into his bedroom and onto his bed Peeta's chest rose and fell rapidly unable to catch his breath as the tall figure muscular loomed over him with grey eyes looking down wrapped in concern "Breath Peeta, breath." He heard as a strong hand rubbed its way up and down his right arm in a calming and familiar fashion his breathing started to steady his eyes focussing and his mind becoming less fuzzy "thank you." Peeta breathed swallowing a dry lump in his throat causing him to cough in pain.

The tall figure stood up from Peeta's bed making its way into the bathroom and returning with a blue glass filled to the brim with freezing refreshingly cold water "thank you." Peeta spoke again taking the glass into his shaky hands and swallowing as much water as he could without taking a breath until the glass was empty "I mean it Gale… thank you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you like the story so far, I'll update when I can but you know I have a job and stuff gets in the way, this is going to be a multi chapter story so far I'm thinking about 15 chapters will be rated M for later chapters. Also, Please review so I know that I should continue with this story.


	2. Unable to keep up

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters, plot lines or anything connected to The Hunger Games. This is a Peeta/Gale story

* * *

Peeta sat silently staring into the darkness feeling Gale's eyes trained on him through the blackness made him feel uneasy, he felt more on edge than ever knowing he needed someone to be there for him, he needed someone to take care of him and that someone just happened to be Gale.

He wasn't sure why Gale didn't leave with Katniss, it played on his mind a-lot _why did he stay? why did she leave both of them? Why did she leave him? _Why was he here watching him and taking care of him in the middle of the night putting up with his nightmares and the screams that came with them.

Peeta swallowed the lump in his throat now that it felt more lubricated than the last time but still scratchy his fingers gingerly reached over to the dark wooden bedside table his hand knocking against the glass before his fingers gripped around rim lifting it up and bringing it up to his lips taking a large amount into his mouth and relishing in the soothing affect it had against his throat.

"You don't have to stay… I feel much better now." Peeta spoke into the blackness hoping his voice didn't catch revealing how vulnerable he actually felt.

"I'm staying Peeta." Gale spoke his voice confident and strong, un-wavering his emotions completely in check something Peeta admired about the taller male.

"I- uh…" Peeta stuttered before pressing his lips together not having the energy to continue arguing with Gale, he swung his legs off the bed and onto the floor lifting himself and walking over to the curtains pushing them aside to let in the small amount of sunlight from the early morning orange sunrise that was beginning to peak over the tallest hill in district twelve.

"I'm starving." Peeta spoke breaking the silence and using all the strength he could muster to get his body over and out the bedroom door and down the hallway until he reached the little landing just at the stairs, Peeta sighed knowing it was going to take more than his body could handle at the moment to get down the stairs.

Peeta braced his body ready to endure the pain just then a hand slipped it's way around his waist holding his weight, Peeta suddenly became very thankful yet annoyed all at once with Gale's action but unwilling to give up the help.

Making their way down the stairs silence filling the rooms as they went Peeta kept his eyes trained onto his feet taking it step by step he could feel Gale's eyes watching him, watching his every move studying the reactions his face made as he gave him more freedom to walk by himself yet keeping a strong hold onto his waist.

Once they'd reached the bottom of the stairs Peeta broke out into a smile unable to stop the natural reaction his face just pulled, he smiled up at Gale finally looking at him before quickly moving his head towards the door to the kitchen "Pancakes?" He spoke once again being the person to break the silence and taking Gale's enthusiastic smile as a yes to pancakes.

Peeta finally gave into Gale's needed but unwanted help wrapping his own arm around Gale's waist as they walked through the kitchen door and into Peeta's favorite room in the entire house, the room that made him feel normal and sometimes… happy.

He let go of Gale's waist and balanced himself on the counter top next to the beaten up old should be decommissioned fridge pulling it open by the rusted handle and grabbing all the ingredients he needed to make the perfect pancakes.

After about 25 minutes of baking and being in a world of bliss he was finally done, placing the last pancake onto an already stacked high plate and carrying it to oak table Gale had made since they'd been back in district twelve.

Peeta grabbed two forks and two knives placing them onto the table along with two other plates, he placed one in front of Gale and one in front of himself before taking a much needed seat and sighing to himself before dishing himself a pancake whilst using his other hand to pick up the clay made pot filled with a sticky syrup and pouring it all over the pancake on the plate "Enjoy…?" he spoke his voice cracking as he spoke but questioned before slicing a part and placing it gingerly into his mouth smiling at the taste knowing he'd cooked the perfect pancake.

An hour later and Peeta was sitting in the living room, watching the embers spark in the fireplace as a log burned heating the house, Gale sat next to Peeta his eyes divulged solely into the book he was reading "Will we be continuing today?" Peeta spoke his voice more confident than over an hour ago.

"I think it would be good for you, now you have some strength back." Gale spoke up momentarily looking into Peeta's eyes before turning his attention back to the battered book held open by his worn hands.

"Then let's start now." Peeta spoke again unraveling himself from the comfort of the dark green blanket that covered his body.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you're liking the story so far, please review so I know that I should continue with this story.


	3. Much needed comfort

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters or anything connected to The Hunger Games. This is a Peeta/Gale story

* * *

Peeta sat on the floor of his dimly lit living room, his legs crossed as beads of sweat stuck his washed out blonde hair to his forehead and ears. His nostrils flared as he slowly took a deep breath trying to control his body and the rapid beating of his heart.

"I can't." Peeta spoke drawing his eyes closed forcefully trying to lock away the memory he'd accessed, a memory he didn't want to be confronted with.

"You've got this Peeta." Gale spoke, his voice flat but the concern for the shorter male was evident through the way he gripped onto Peeta's hands, letting him know that he was there and he was okay.

"You... You're evil!" Peeta raised his voice to an almost scream his eyes flashing open showing the fierce betrayal and anger that had suddenly filled up Peeta's body, mind and memories.

"You've hurt people... You've betrayed them! You're a murderer!" He screamed his throat dry causing his voice to crack and his body to shake "We trusted you! She trusted you!" He exclaimed "I trusted you..." He whispered yanking his hands away from Gale's grip pulling his body away from the other male.

"Think Peeta, think." Gale responded his concern growing more and more as time went on "Peeta." Gale's voice had changed genuine worry had struck him now and he wasn't sure how Peeta was going to pull himself out of this 'memory.'

"It's a lie..." Peeta choked out as tears pushed their way past his eye lids and down his soft now red cheeks "that's a memory that they put there." He reached his hand up rubbing his eyes trying to wipe away the memory with his tears "didn't they?" He continued now sounding unsure, Peeta gripped onto Gale's arms his fingers trembling "Please tell me." He begged Gale hoping the memory was false that the taller more stable male in front of him was a friend and not an enemy.

"Yes they put it there." Was all Gale said whilst resting his hands back on top of Peeta's using his thumbs to trace tiny circles into the soft back of the shorter males hands.

Peeta's breathing suddenly became erratic and uncontrollable his head began feeling light and the room felt as if it was spinning, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his stomach churned as he forced himself to choke down the bile that was beginning to rise, he loosened his grips on Gale's tanned arms his body collapsing backwards his spine hitting floor, all he could hear was Gale calling his name but he sounded so far away than what he actually is, his tone scared Peeta he'd never heard Gale sound so, so...Petrified.

As the darkness was about to claim him, he wondered why he couldn't tell fact from fiction why his brain and body wouldn't give him relief from not knowing which memories were true and which ones were implanted by the Capitol

Peeta's eyes opened slowly, a shiver struck his body causing him to sit up quicker than he'd like, he grabbed a hold of his head feeling a thumping that reminded him off a time he'd rather forget he looked around the room he was in suddenly feeling panicked and lost "GALE?" Peeta shouted his hands trembling and his entire body shaking from utter fear. "GALE?!" Peeta screamed this time his heart feeling like it was going to explode out of his chest.

Relief only struck him when a tall figure of the male he'd be screaming for came running through the door. "I thought you'd left me..." Peeta admitted unable to stop the hurt that stained his voice.

"I'm right here; I'm not going anywhere Peeta." Gale spoke his voice sounding calm but his body language betraying his facial expressions "Try and get some rest."

Peeta surveyed the room again finally realising he was in his own bedroom lying on his own bed. "Did you bring me up here? What happened?" Peeta's eyes began to well up out of nowhere, a tear rolled down his cheek and his body started shaking from the bitter cold he was suddenly feeling.

"You fain- passed out." Gale spoke again cocking his head a little to the right noticing Peeta shaking; he walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a rather old but thick looking blanket before placing it over Peeta's body and giving him a rare smile.

"I uh-…" Peeta stopped himself unsure of what he was actually going to say to the taller male. He bit down into his lower lip before finally thinking of something to say "Thank you." He pulled the newly placed blanket up further and into his body trying to stop the bitter cold from reaching his skin to no avail. "I'm freezing." He said aloud to nobody.

Gale stood near Peeta's bed for a second before slipping of his shoes and shirt and climbed into the bed. "Body heat." Was the reason he gave Peeta after noticing a look he'd gotten from the shorter male.

Peeta pulled the blankets open for a second allowing Gale to climb inside before gingerly laying them over their bodies, Peeta eyes grew wider as he felt the heat from Gale's body radiate in his direction, he shifted closer to Gale's his body begging for release from the cold it was enduring "I'm not strong enough." Peeta whispered matter of factly before plucking up the courage to press his cold body into Gale's warm one.

Gale looked down at Peeta not moving his body away "You're stronger than you think Mellark." Gale responded as he pulled Peeta closer into his body "Now rest." Was all he said before shutting his eyes and staying still breathing ever so quietly.

Peeta was taken back for a second before settling into this new situation, lying on his bed with a boy he never thought he'd be friends with let alone laying his head onto said boys chest for warmth, Peeta's stomach twisted… guilt he was feeling guilty and he didn't know why, Gale was now his friend where did this sudden guilt come from? He took in a deep breath and pushed the guilt aside closing his eyes and draping his arm over Gale's warm tanned torso laying his hand flat on his chest slightly gripping him to make sure he was still there as sleep called to him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you like the story so far, please review so I know that I should continue with this story. Also I'd like to thank GingerEM23 for brainstorming with me at work today for how to proceed with this story and for giving me some brilliant twists and turns for Peeta and Gale to face. :D


	4. Times are changing

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters, plot lines or anything connected to The Hunger Games. This is a Peeta/Gale story (SPOILER ALERT. These next chapters contain parts from the third Hunger Games book continue reading at your own risk? Lol)

* * *

Peeta slowly peeled open his eyes rubbing them gently as a soft yawn escaped his lips he reached up running his worked fingers through his messy washed out bed hair, pulling the warm layered blankets from his body revealing his almost fully clothed body to the bitter cold unwanted air.

Peeta had no recollection of getting into his bed or even taking of his shoes, socks and shir... Peeta's body froze instantly and his eyes locked onto something laying across his body.

Peeta's train of thoughts stopped when he realised it was a large muscular tanned arm that was draped over his waist clinging onto his hip.

Peeta's mind started running at 70 miles per hour trying to search his damaged brain for a memory that would explain his current situation. Peeta's mouth opened as if to shout instead it just hung there open not making any sound.

"Wait..." Peeta spoke aloud "Gale?" Peeta spoke again his voice sounded hopeful but terror and confusion still evident. His eyes trailed up the muscular scarred back of the person lying next to him as his eyes reached the other males face Peeta breathed out loudly unaware that he was holding in his breath.

Peeta's rapidly beating heart found its way back under control once he remembered the previous night's events, once he remembered that Gale had put him to bed after he blacked out and that Gale was lying in bed with him to share his body heat with Peeta.

Peeta's body relaxed back into the bed as his brain told his body he wasn't in danger and that he was safe. His eyes wandered around his dark bedroom as he caught glimpses of the photos hung to the wall his eyes watered when they saw the picture of Katniss and Prim holding onto each other, their smiles wide and full of love. Peeta stomach churned when he looked at probably the newest photo to be added to his collection one of him and Gale just standing their side by side Gale looking directly at the camera and Peeta looking up to Gale... Peeta's heart pounded harder in his chest as confusion covered his face.

After regaining a hold of his stammered breath and rapidly beating heart Peeta noticed something a small block of light that shined down onto both his and Gale's discarded shirts his eyes followed the trail of light to the window "it can't be..." Peeta spoke his voice showing his obvious disbelief.

"It's morning and I didn't have a nightmare!" Peeta exclaimed before remembering Gale was still soundly asleep next to him, a huge smiled broke out on Peeta's face because for the first time in as long as he could remember he hadn't had a nightmare.

Peeta watched as Gale slept his chest rising and falling, his eyelids dancing as Gale dreamt. Peeta faced his body towards Gale as he studied the way Gale moved and twitched in his sleep, unaware of his actions Peeta's hand moved resting its self on Gale's chest causing Gale to hold onto Peeta's hip tighter and pull Peeta further into his sleeping body.

Peeta whimpered as Gale's grip on his hip became increasing tighter leading Peeta to believe he'd be left with bruises when Gale finally let go. Peeta just stared not moving not wanting to move out of Gale's grip as cheesy and as messed up at it may sound Peeta had never felt safer than in this moment right here and now in Gale's arms.

Peeta processed that feeling in his head as his eyes traced Gale's face remembering every curve every dip and every shadowed part causing Peeta to come to the conclusion that Gale would be complex to draw but Peeta would most definitely want to give it ago and surprise Gale with the end result.

Peeta would be lying if he said that the thought of him and Gale had never crossed his mind before because it had three weeks after Katniss had left and Peeta was a mess crying himself to sleep waking up from terror filled nightmares his body drenched with sweat and shaking. It was the first night Gale had rushed into Peeta's room at 3am and held onto his drenched body as he screamed in pain tears gushing down his cheeks clinging onto Gale's arms wishing the pain would stop and that the Capitol had just killed him.

Peeta swallowed as he slowly rested his head onto Gale's chest the warmth of Gale's skin against his own causing him whimper softly as all his senses flooded with Gale until he was dragged into darkness by sleep.

An hour had gone by since Peeta had been pulled back to sleep.

Peeta pulled the blankets up to his face and fully over his body as he gripped onto the bed, his hands searched through the bed for the warmth of Gale's tanned muscular and safe body he had come accustomed to throughout night Peeta's eyes shot open and he sprang up into a sitting position his eyes frantically looked around the bedroom for any sign of the other male to no avail.

Peeta swung his legs of the bed and dragged the rest of his body from the bed planting his feet firmly onto the floor, Peeta walked confidently around his bedroom before spotting Gale's shirt still on his floor, Peeta reached down pulling the shirt up and smiling before slipping the large shirt over his head and down his body.

Peeta walked over to the cupboard pulling open the dark oak door and grabbing a pair of baggy around the house trousers, slipping of his old trousers he grinned and slipped the new clean pair on.

Peeta worked his way down stairs to hear Gale busy in the kitchen, walking up to the door frame Peeta smiled when the sight of a shirtless Gale with dark messy hair and flour down his trousers and chest trying to cook what looks like pancakes.

Peeta stood silently for a few short moments before stepping into his brightly lit kitchen and speaking softly his voice low and deep "Good morning." Peeta smirked as Gale practically jumped out of his skin hearing Peeta's voice.

"I was going to bring you breakfast." Gale admitted looking at his attempted pancakes for a second then back up to Peeta his cheeks turning a dark red when he heard what he'd said "That sounded less..." Gale continued before shaking his head deciding to stop talking and to carry on cooking.

"Less what?" Peeta asked not missing a beat as he took a seat at the kitchen table his eyes trained on Gale watching his every movement and facial expression.

"Like we're... It's nothing." Gale dodged Peeta's question as he served up the slightly dark golden brown pancakes before getting all the ingredients for topping and laying them out on the table.

Peeta decided to let it go, he knew pushing Gale would do him no good, considering what Gale is willing to do to help Peeta out and to listen to Peeta's constant fears and whining Gale never once let out his feelings he'd never once just broken down and cried himself to sleep.

"Is that my shirt?" Gale asked abruptly his eyes narrowing on Peeta's clothing as Peeta was shoving pancake into his mouth.

Quickly chewing and swallowing Peeta nodded "Uh... Is it? I found it on my floor and it looked comfortable so I just put it on..." Peeta's eyes ran over his shirt and back up to Gale's extremely confused expression "Here." Peeta rolled the shirt up pulling it over his head and placing it onto the table next to Gale.

Gale didn't say anything he just ate in silence every now and again glancing up at Peeta and Peeta's topless body...

Two hours went by since breakfast.

Peeta was sitting in the living room his eyes divulged deep into his favourite book of the moment written by his all-time favourite author Suzanne Collins. Peeta didn't notice a change in the temperature in the room and he also didn't notice how cold his body was until Gale sat next to him.

He glanced over the top of his book at Gale smiling quickly before opening his mouth to speak "Thanks for letting me have today off from Tracker Jacker related things."

Gale's lips broke out into a rare wide smile "No nightmares, no training besides I think you need to rest your body before you burn out.

Peeta leant over to Gale as his body started shaking more and more due to the cold biting air worming its way over his body, Peeta pulled the blanket over his legs up over his body hoping to help keep out the cold to no avail. Placing his book down on the floor Peeta looked to Gale "Do you mind if I..." He motioned to the spot directly next to Gale "I'm freezing again."

Gale just nodded and Peeta instantly moved closer resting the side of his body against Gale's as the heat from Gale's skin took over Peeta's senses once again making Peeta body unconsciously move closer into Gale's he rested his head on Gale's bare chest and his hand on Gale's leg "You're always so warm." Peeta noted "Always the perfect temperature." He continued lifting his head to smile a Gale.

Peeta's eyes flicked to Gale's lips and then back up to his eyes, before his brain caught up with his bodies movements his lips crashed into Gale's and the palm of his hand rested on Gale's shirtless chest causing Gale to tense up immediately.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry I kept you all waiting for this chapter, I had major writers block and I've written and re-written this chapter about 17 times now and I'm still not majorly happy with it but I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review, and all that stuff you lovely humans you.


End file.
